1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to water related recreational equipment, especially as it relates to human powered flotation devices. More particularly, the invention comprises a paddle board, ergonomically designed for use in the sitting position, equipped with a cup holder and removable water gun.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Recreational water boards have taken a variety of forms throughout the years, including those powered by paddling, either by hand or with paddles, and those towed behind a power boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,214, issued to Harry D. Bentley on Mar. 9, 1999 presents a CONVERTIBLE FLOATING AND SLEDDING TOY which can be converted from a flotation device to a snow sled. In the mode of a snow sled, the toy is equipped with a single, steerable, front mounted ski, with the body of the toy riding on a pair of elongate rails. In the water mode, the ski is replaced with a steerable water jet, connected by a flexible hose to a pool filter discharge nozzle or other pressurized water source, which provides a limited range of forward motion. The flexible hose also provides water to a handlebar mounted water sprayer. In use without the hose, the toy can be towed behind a boat. Unlike Bentley, the present invention is a human powered or towed board with water supplied to its water gun by a pick up tube drawing water from the surface upon which the board is floating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,430, issued to William G. Hornsby, et. al., on Oct. 13, 1998, presents a DUAL AQUAPLANING CRAFT, a towed board designed for two riders in a more or less side by side configuration, the board dividing into two separate surfaces sharing a common bow area. Each portion of the hull has a plurality of longitudinal channel passages for stability and an interchangeable skeg for facilitating cutting maneuvers. The present invention, while designed to be used as a towed board for a single individual also allows for human propulsion and offers a water gun and cup holder for additional activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,779, issued to Michael A. Stewart on Aug. 25, 1998, presents a BODYBOARD WITH DIFFERENTIATED TOPSKIN, a short board, similar to a surf board, for paddling by hand, but more specifically for riding waves in a prone position. Stewart provides a contoured upper surface which aids a rider to maintain body contact with the board, as well as elbow wells and palm grips to enhance the rider's grip and thus improve control of the board. While Stewart provides for surfing in a prone riding, the present invention is designed paddling or towing in a sitting position and provides for a water gun to provide a wider range of activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,174, issued to Robert L. Churchill, et. al., on Dec. 23, 1997 presents a KNEEBOARD, an improvement on a hand paddled or towed board designed for use in a kneeling position, which is highly maneuverable. The present invention, on the other hand is intended for use in a sitting position, although kneeling or prone are also possible, and the water gun offers additional activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,166, issued to Jean A. Kimmel on Nov. 19, 1968 presents an INFLATABLE BOARDING LADDER AND PADDLE COMBINATION, which serves a dual purpose as both a boarding ladder and a life preserver/raft with a tether attached, double ended paddle. While Kimmel is buoyant and can be used as a rudimentary flotation device, the present invention provides more comfort for the user and a wider range of aquatic activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6.027,386, issued to Nancy Hains, et. al., on Feb. 22, 2000, presents a COMBINATION PADDLE AND WATER SYRINGE, a combination device which allows a paddle to also be used to bail water from a boat or for recreational purpose, as in a floating water fight between crews of different canoes or boats. The present invention provides not only the ability to pump water, but also provides a means of flotation for the user.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.